Hell Bonded
by Knight Dreamer
Summary: I'm dying because of my alice and you think I'm lucky? Don't humor me, Mikan.""Immortality isn't a gift, it's a curse worse than death I'm tired of killing and seeing bloodshed. I don't want you to have this curse Natsume""you don't know me", said both
1. pRoLogUe

Hey there┘this will be my first story so please be nice to me┘

nxm

PROLOGUE:

A girl was sprawled in the ground with her white silk night dress. She was locked in a dark room with four walls that has only one door and no windows.

The room was filled with a horrible stench. It smells like a rusting iron with a mixture of a staled fish. The smells that can make everyone run to the doctor. The smell of...BLOOD.

Blood was all over the floor staining the silky night dress and the girl who caused it all. A tear rolled down from her eyes as she looked at her hands filled with the very blood that came from her arm.

Bang! The door opened forcefully and in came amen with a uniform of a high ranked Yakuza.

The girl's beautiful brown eyes widened, showing a scared and empty orbs.

"Please, I don't want to die" the girl pleaded the man with a cracking voice.

The man smirked as he yanked the girl's waist length hair. The girl winced by the sudden pull. The man keeps on pulling her until they reached outside.

The sudden light made the girl shut her eyes. He man's smirk widened. "You should know that you only lived to serve the higher-ups" the man looked at her "even your mere existence was a sin"

"That's not true, I have my own life, I will only serve my family" the girl said as more drop of tears fell from her eyes.

"Well if you want to serve your family..." the man looked at her with fake sympathy "...you should agree to do this"

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents or so-called-family are the ones who gave you to us┘in exchange for money" "no...you're lying, YOU'RE A LIAR" she cried.

"Say what you want to say, no one can change your faith" the man chuckled as they reached the center shrine. Maids of the shrine came out and dragged the girl inside.

They began cleaning the blood that was splattered all over her. They washed her hair and fixed it to the most pleasing way and they got her dressed in a priestess kimono that has a color of white and red with a black lace around her waist.

After some time they presented the girl to the yakuza.

"Well done" the man praised before dismissing them.

The man led the girl outside the shrine and kept walking until they reached the village that seems to be having a ceremony.

All people are holding candles as they made way for the two.

"What's going on?" the girl looked at the villagers who looked back with sympathy and...happiness? "You'll see" the man looked at her.

"Am I ever going to see my family again?"

"I doubt that"

"Why?"

The man kept quiet and speeded up his pace.  
Then two other men approached them and bowed at the yakuza.

"Take her" he ordered.

The two men nodded and held both of the girl's arm and started dragged her to a golden table. Behind the table stood a golden wolf that is twice as large as a bear.

"Why are you doing this?" tears began to fall from her eyes.

The two men shoved her to the table and tied her securely.

The Yakuza came up to her and held a sword that is ready to pierce right through her heart.

"Everyone who dares to stay close to the golden wolf should be young and look presentable"

"What do you mean?"

"In order for our village to have good harvest, someone should serve Him for the rest of their lives well sad to say but..." he chuckled "we will never see you playing around the village again."

"You mean...I'm a...sacrifice?" she looked at the villagers with hopeful eyes that tomorrow they will finally gain good harvest.

"Don't worry my child, you will make every villagers happy, even you parents" the sword came closer to her chest.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san" she mumbled as she roamed her eyes around the villagers. Tears of salty water became blood.

"Hn, serve us well pitiful child" the sword came piercing right through her heart.

She smiled a little as she spotted the two most important people in her life. "Okaa-San Otou-san doushte nayou?" and she was covered by endless darkness.

nxm

RIIIIIIIIIIING!!

"About time" a boy with piercing blood-shot red eyes and raven hair stood up and walked out of his last class period as the dismissal bell rang.

'Stupid school, I don't need to be taught...I already know 'everything'...tch...I'm a genius for Pete's sake darn it' he continued to walk until he reached a certain Sakura Tree.

'Hn, finally some peace and quiet' he thought as he relaxed his back at the broad bark of the tree.

"Kuro-neko, you have a mission" a man with black lips and black coat appeared.

'tch, so much for piece and quiet' he got up grumpily.

"What now Persona" he demanded irritated.

Persona told him to follow and he did and began his mission.

1:00 am

A boy was running while clutching a black disk in his hand.

As he arrived at his destination he tossed the disc at the man before he got dismissed and returned to his room.

"Argh!" the boy grunted as he cleaned the big cut in his arm.

"Stupid Persona making me do all those missions" he groaned as he put the dressing securely at his arm. "why don't he just do it himself, that lazy devil"

He lied at his bed listening to the sound of silence.

' to protect those who are important to me, I'm willing to give up my life and stay forever in the darkness'

nxm

please r&r ... be nice to me and my first story ;)

next chapter: Meeting the Hell Bonder


	2. Blood 1: Her Secret and The Witness

****

Another day without you with me  
Is like a blade that cuts right through me  
But I can wait  
**I can wait forever  
**When you call my heart stops beating  
When you're gone it wont stop bleeding  
But I can wait  
**I can wait forever**

-**S**imple **P**lan

**Blood 1: **The secret and the witness

* * *

A boy with raven hair and crimson eyes pants hard as he ran down the dark cold alley.

"Find that boy and kill him" a man wearing a black yakuta ordered his men.

"A devils existence isn't allowed in this world." The man muttered in low tone.

* * *

"Ugh" A raven haired teen sat up from his bed, cold sweat trickling down his forehead as he catches his breath.

"That dream again" he mumbled. Glancing at his wrist watch, he saw that it was already 6:45am. He got up and ready for class.

As the young lad walked down the hall, he had a weird feeling that he will meet someone special today . . . or is it?

He shrugged of the feeling and continued walking when somebody called out his attention.

"Natsume . . . wait up!"

He turned around to see his best buddy Ruka Nogi panting as he tried to catch up.

"Why didn't you stop?" the blonde hair best friend questioned.

"Guess I was spacing out again" Natsume shrugged and continued walking with Ruka.

"Why? Is it day dream week? 'Coz you've been doing that for like . . . uhm, I don't know, four days?" Ruka sniggered.

"Whatever, Ruka"

----- Class room 7:05am -----

Squealing girls can be heard inside class B as the two campus heartthrob entered.

"Isn't there any other peaceful place in this planet?" Ruka grunted that only Natsume heard what he said.

"You can go to Mars" Natsume remarked that earned him a glare from Ruka which he returned with a smirk.

'It's pitched black and cold, where am I?'

'I can't hear anything, please somebody, help Okaa-san, Otou-san where are you? I'm scared, please'

"I still want to live" a girl cried.

"You want to live?" a husky velvet voice was heard.

"Who are you?" she questioned, her brown jewel like eyes searched. But all she can see was darkness.

"Do you want to live?" the voice repeated.

"I'm desperate" she answered, still searching for the source of the voice.

"Then came with me" bright red light engulfed the room revealing a silhouette of a sixteen year old boy extending his right hand for the girl to reach.

The seven years old girl reached out for the hand when . . .

"Polka"

"Wh-What?"

"Oi, Polka dotted panties girl"

"Why are you calling me Polka?"

"Oi, Polka wake up"

"Only one person calls me that . . ."

"Polka"

"N-Natsume? Hey why is it hot in here?"

----- EnD of DrEaM -----

----- Mikan's PoV -----

I slowly opened my eyes and figured that I was in the class room. Why is everyone looking at me as if I grew another head?

Hey it's still hot and I can smell smoke . . . Hot? Smoke?

Natsume's smirking again. I hate that guy.

Wait . . . Hot + Smoke + a smirking baka neko = . . .

----- EnD of PoV -----

"Oh My God! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!!" Mikan Sakura screamed as she went running around the class room screaming for help . . . and something about baka neko. Well, until Yuu Tobita, class representative a.k.a Iinchou, threw a full bucket of water at her making Mikan soaking wet.

"Natsume you JERK! How dare you burn my hair!" Mikan screamed at Natsume and to be more specific at his face.

"I've tried waking you up but I guess you're too busy dreaming about me" Natsume smirked.

And the Mt. Mikan Sakura finally erupted!

"DREAMING OF YOU? YOU JERK THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN CONSIDERED AS A NIGHTMARE!!!"

"Yeah whatever" Natsume just shrugged and began scanning his manga.

Just then door opened and in came a twirling Narumi.

"Hello my wonderful students. Do you know what today is?" the 'he-she' teacher asked his poor and unfortunate students of his who answered him with a bored "duh".

"Oh, as expected from my young and bright students!" Narumi chirped.

Natsume rolled his eyes with disgust "Just tell us what you want and leave."

"This is my advisory class and its homeroom period."

"Your point?" the students asked in unison.

"Okay, okay you win" Narumi pouted and announced his business, to his students' relief. "The school paper finally arrived." Narumi went out of the class room crying waterfalls.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Maybe the cake we made for the festival's there, Nonoko" Anna squealed.

"You're right, Anna" Nonoka joined her.

The door opened . . . again . . . and in came teachers holding piles of newspapers. When all the papers are already distributed the teachers went out of the room leaving all the students inside.

"Whoa! Look an accident happened!" Koko yelled catching everyone's attention.

Sumire opened her paper widely and read the headline out loud "Bus to central town fell of a cliff." She said. "15 persons died, 8 severely wounded and 2 have minor injuries."

"Eh? This is the first time that the bus to central town ever got an accident." Anna said.

Then Nonoko started scanning her own paper "But look, there's also good news" everyone looked at her then she continued "Luckily 15 students were not included in the accident because of a girl's prediction alice. Those students got out of the bus before it even started its engine." The class' serious atmosphere disappeared after hearing the good news.

Even Hotaru's and Natsume's expression lighten up. And that's almost impossible I tell ya.

But one student isn't that happy. Actually 'she' isn't happy even just a tiny bit. Her name you might ask? Mikan Sakura.

"Fifteen?" she mumbled, staring at her own school paper that hasn't even been opened. It's barely even touched!

"Mikan?" Hotaru called out to her disturbing her silent conversation with her self.

"Yes?" Mikan looked up at Hotaru who is standing beside her seat.

"You might start a hole in that paper if just kept staring at it you know? It's used for _reading _not_ staring_, you idiot."

"Wha . . . Hotaru you're so mean" Mikan pouted as she turned her back to her oh-so-beloved-best friend.

Hotaru smiled her famous – for her friends – invisible smile as Mikan's old self came back. She doesn't really like seeing Mikan so serious it's not like her child hood-clumsy-and-idiotic-but-loved-and-still-do-best friend.

"Uhm . . . Nonoko may I ask the names of those 15 students who got out of the bus before it started?" Mikan asked out of the blue.

"Well . . . it says here that 6 of them are junior students: Hitiro Narumi, Ran Okusagi, Hanako Takigawa, Meiji Takeshiro, Kabu Kitcho & Mai Hara."

"What about the others?"

"uhm . . . 4 of them are sophomores: Fumiko Narumi, Aya Mitchiko, Hikari Miho and Mariko Shiji. The rest are from the elementary branch: Chiyaki Hana, Kimiko Fuma, Kojiro Oishii, Akira Echizen and Kikuri Kana" Nonoko looked up from her paper and asked "Why are you asking them by the way?"

"Yeah, you have your own paper. Did it do something wrong to you that you seem to despise it?" Hotaru asked.

"Nah, just lazy" Mikan shrugged then turned to Nonoko "Thanks Nonoko, so those students are Hitiro Narumi, Ran Okusagi, Hanako Takigawa, Meiji Takeshiro, Kabu Kitcho, Mai Hara, Fumiko Narumi, Aya Mitchiko, Hikari Miho, Mariko Shiji, Chiyaki Hana, Kimiko Fuma, Kojiro Oishii, Akira Echizen and Kikuri Kana . . . right?" Mikan said, not looking at her paper and if you think that's impressive what will you think if I told you that she doesn't have a list either.

Everyone was silent for a minute when Koko decided to be the ice breaker. "Mikan-chan, I never knew you're gifted with long memory?!"

Mikan began fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she stuttered "Uhm . . . y-yeah a . . . a g-gi-gift . . . a-ahahaha" she laughed awkwardly then she stared down at her 'watch-less' wrist and faced everyone "Well it's already lunch time minna-san . . . gotta go!" Mikan dashed out of the classroom leaving her still-shocked classmates –who wouldn't be if you realized that your idiot of a friend has a memory of an elephant-.

"Did I just say something wrong?" Koko asked.

"Let's just find the idiot" Hotaru said obviously bored and totally ignoring Koko's question. "Who's coming?"

Nonoko, Anna, Koko and Yuu raised their hands while Natsume and Ruka stood up following them from behind.

----- Cafeteria 12:31 pm -----

"Can somebody pass the salt" Hotaru asked . . . I mean ordered, while munching on her crab brains. Yuu handed her the salt sweat dropping whilst doing so.

"Aren't we suppose to be looking for Sakura?!" Ruka slammed his fist to the table . . . maybe a little too hard causing it to turn red.

"Yes, but I'm hungry" Hotaru replied coolly now eating her lobster while looking at poor Ruka who's still blowing his reddened fist. "Oh the poor table" she mumbled but enough for Ruka to hear.

"You're the weirdest best friend and the meanest person ever"

"Why thank you Nogi"

BAM!!!

All heads turned to the sudden noise which came from the cafeteria door that was now left swinging in and out.

Ruka turned to his right and was a little shocked not to see Natsume beside him. "Hmm . . . guess he's the one who went out"

"And kicked the poor door" Koko added and Ruka sweat dropped.

----- WaY t0 tHe SaKuRa TrEe 12:56 pm -----

Natsume was walking to the Sakura tree a little pissed. I mean yeah he's always pissed but this one's different. I mean, c'mon, who wouldn't be pissed if your favorite person just went off with out telling him and her friends where she's going.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a piercing shriek. He turned to where it was coming from and his eyes widened with one name crossing his thoughts, 'Mikan!'

The scream was coming from Mikan's dorm. So with out wasting time, he turned 180 degrees and headed to Mikan's room.

"Oi, youjo!" Natsume yelled as he reached Mikan's door, panting.

He knocks not-to-gently at her door. "Hey open up!" he keeps on banging into her door when it suddenly, it opened slightly.

Seeing his chance to get in, Natsume banged the door open.

"N-Natsume . . . what are you doing here?"

Natsume's blood-shot red eyes widened at what he is seeing in front of him.

"Mi-kan?"

In front of him was Mikan Sakura, holding a nine years old girl by the neck.

Mikan dropped the girl's body that was now un-moving.

Natsume stood there, frozen. He watched as the little girl was dropped to the carpet. Mikan was looking at Natsume as shocked as he was. How could she be so careless to let someone witness her secret?

Natsume's eyes were glued to the helpless little girl, observing if there are any kinds of movement, any trace of life to her pale face, to her still shoulder and to her twitching hand.

Wait, rewind and stop. Twitching hand?

Natsume looked at the girl's hand carefully, and it moved a bit. The girl's face was also scrunching up in pain. He didn't wait for his brain's command and hurried to help the girl but when he was only mere inches to the body he was suddenly blown away by a string force.

"Oi,Polka, help her she's still alive!" Natsume yelled at Mikan.

Mikan averted her gaze from Natsume to the little girl who was slowly opening her eyes and desperately gasping for air.

"So, you're still alive huh?" Mikan asked seriously without emotion. She clutched something under her bed and pulled it out.

Natsume's eyes widened in horror. What the hell does she think she's doing? In Mikan's hand was a four feet sword (katana).

"Mikan, what are planning to do!?" Natsume tried standing up and headed to the little girl, but the same force earlier stopped him.

"STOP IT MIKAN!" Natsume yelled.

"I'm so sorry" Mikan whispered to the girl as the sword kept inching into her throat. Mikan's going to kill her.

The little girl just kept staring at Mikan with pained eyes.

"STOP IT!"

"Please let me live . . ." with that faint whisper of the little girl Mikan looked at another direction and with a flick of her wrist blood splattered at the ceiling and in Mikan's and Natsume's clothes.

"Y-you . . . why?" Natsume's eyes were staring into space, still shocked at what he has seen.

"Doesn't make any sense does it?"

What the hell just happened? What the hell is she talking about? This isn't Mikan in front of him, right?

"You killed her." Was the only phrase Natsume could master to say.

"Yeah, and it doesn't make any sense" Mikan mumbled.

Natsume can't take this anymore anger and confusion was eating up his mind.

And Mikan? She might not look like it but she's nervous and scared. Nervous that Natsume might think something else of her from what he just saw. And she's scared that her long time secret -that is worth more that her life- was witnessed by someone. But she knows she can't keep a secret forever. No one can.

Frustrated, Natsume stood up, held Mikan's collar and pinned her to the wall. His eyes were dancing with fury and confusion.

"Why . . . why the hell did you kill her!!!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan winced but nonetheless answered him with carefully chosen words.

"Natsume . . . can you keep a secret?"

Natsume didn't know what happened next but, after she said that, darkness consumed him.

* * *


	3. Blood 2: I See dead people

**I'm just a kid**,

And my life is a nightmare

**I'm just a kid**,

And I know that it's no fare

Nobody cares 'coz I'm alone

And the world is having more fun than me

- Simple Plan

**Blood 2: **I see dead people

_I feel pain._

Yes, pain was the only thing he can feel. His eyes felt like they were being scratch out.

_Fire_

Yes, just like fire. His eyes are burning. He didn't dare to open his mouth because he knows that ones he does, an ear piercing scream would rip through his throat. He can't take it anymore. He wants this to end.

What the hell is happening?!

He tried touching his eyes but neither of his hands was moving. Heck, he can't even feel his hands. What? He's gone numb too?

_Then every thing felt . . . at ease again._

There's no more pain and the fires out.

Natsume Hyuuga gasped and shot up from his bed and went directly in front of his mirror, checking his red eyes.

"It's alright" he assured him self "my eyes are fine . . . I'm fine, just a dream." But he can't help but think 'Were you not suppose to feel pain in dreams? Heck, I don't even think you can feel anything when you're dreaming, right?'

He wiped his sweated forehead with the back of his hands as he sat back down to his bed. He glanced at his clock; it showed 5:15 am. Too early.

Natsume lay down and when his head bounced a little 'coz of the sudden impact with the futon, a memory suddenly flooded his mind.

_In front of him was Mikan Sakura, holding a nine years old girl by the neck._

_Mikan dropped the girl's body that was now un-moving._

_Natsume stood there, frozen. He watched as the little girl was dropped to the carpet. Mikan was looking at Natsume as shocked as he was._

"Mikan"

"_Oi,Polka, help her she's still alive!" Natsume yelled at Mikan._

_Mikan averted her gaze from Natsume to the little girl who was slowly opening her eyes and desperately gasping for air._

"_So, you're still alive huh?" Mikan asked seriously without emotion. She clutched something under her bed and pulled it out._

_Natsume's eyes widened in horror. What the hell does she think she's doing? In Mikan's hand was a four feet sword (katana)._

"_Mikan, what are you planning to do!?" Natsume tried standing up and headed to the little girl, but the same force earlier stopped him._

"_STOP IT MIKAN!" Natsume yelled._

"_I'm so sorry" Mikan whispered to the girl as the sword kept inching into her throat. Mikan's going to kill her._

_The little girl just kept staring at Mikan with pained eyes._

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Please let me live . . ." with that faint whisper of the little girl Mikan looked at another direction and with a flick of her wrist blood splattered at the ceiling and in Mikan's and Natsume's clothes._

"What happened? Is that another dream?" he mumbled. Of course it was a dream. Sweet Mikan would never do that. She can't even kill a fly, then let alone a person.

"_Doesn't make any sense does it?"_

"Yeah, no sense at all." Now he felt like an idiot for talking to him self. He hn-ed and just decided to do his morning routines and head to class. But isn't it a little _too _early? Pfft, to heck with it.

-----Outside the boy's dorm; 5:45am-----

'Bothersome, very bothersome, way too bothersome' was the only words that are running through the great puma's head.

"I'm _the great_ _**Black Cat**_, you oh-so dumb author."

Well since you're sixteen I thought the little cat would grow into a puma. What? I didn't do – Fine! Hmpf . . . I don't even know what gives you the right to talk to the author like that.

On with the story now.

And as the oh-so _great _black cat walk at the side of the building, he heard a familiar laughter and some shuffling at the other side of a certain bush. And then, it suddenly became quiet.

Okay, first weird nightmares and then what's next, Hallucinations? Hmm, note to self Natsume Hyuuga, try visiting a shrink at weekends.

As curiosity got the best of the cat, he headed to the bush and golly whoowy, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Ruka, what in the name of Lucifer are you doing with that rabbit?" Natsume called out to his best friend –who happens to be the one hiding at the bush- playing with a rabbit. And may I add that dear Ruka Nogi here is at his daze mode. I bet he didn't even heard what Natsume said, nor does he know that he's watching him.

"Ruka!" Natusme tried again and he finally looked up from the rabbit to his best friend. Ruka accidentally dropped the rabbit –which went scurrying away to the Northern Forest- and his face turned dark red.

"Natsume! Pinky swear to me that you did not, I repeat DID NOT see anything earlier." Ruka said, I mean begged to Natsume.

"Pinky swear?" Natsume raised a brow.

"No, I mean yes, I mean *sigh* just . . . just forget about earlier. C'mon let's head to class." Ruka said and walked robotically, not waiting for Natsume's reply.

Natsume smirked and just followed his buddy, forgetting all about his issues earlier. But something caught his eyes. Are those numbers above Ruka's head? And not just numbers, his name is also floating bright color of red orange above his head.

Natsume squint his eyes and sure enough, there are numbers with the name Nogi Ruka floating above his best friend's head.

He catches up with Ruka and asked "What the hell are those above your head?"

"What are you talking about, Natsume?" Ruka questioned while touching his hair, obviously checking what Natsume's talking about. Still not knowing what his buddy's saying he brought out a mirror and still saw nothing above his head.

"I think something's wrong with your eyes, Natsume." Ruka said.

Great, not only he'll be visiting a shrink next weekend, he'll also have to schedule a check up with an Ophthalmologist.

Maybe Ruka's the one who have eye problems? Only one way to find out.

"Let's go to class as soon as possible, Ruka. I need to confirm your illness." And with that Natsume left for class, leaving Ruka to wonder.

"My. . .illness?" he wondered out loud "Wait, I'm not ill. Am I?"

---- Class B 6:00am ----

Natsume banged the door open and went directly to his gang, but not failing to notice his classmates' heads. There are still names and numbers. Sure enough it's not his sight that's faltering, right?

"Yuu, do you see anything weird lately?" Natsume asked.

"Now that you've mentioned it, yes. Yes I do." Yuu replied looking up from his book.

"Really? You, so you can also see those names and numbers above other peoples heads?" Natsume asked.

"What? No, I was talking about Naru earlier. He's wearing normal clothes you know? Creepy AND weird I tell ya."

Okay, maybe it really is his eyes.

"Ohayoo, minna-san!" now here comes the booming voice of the great Mikan Sakura. Just the person Natsume wanted to see.

"Pol- what the hell!" Natsume mumbled the last words to himself.

Now that he looked closely, the floating numbers weren't the only weird thing around. Ghosts' roaming around the classroom is so NOT normal! If you're not psychic that is and Natsume IS no psychic.

There are also apparitions outside. Maybe twelve or thirteen bodies of high school students were hang at the nearest Sakura tree out side their window.

"_So you can see us, dear?" _an old woman with long gray hair and a bloody slit on her neck said behind him.

Natsume backed up a bit. 'The hell?!'

"Hey mate, you alright?" he heard Koko ask. 

"_I've been in this school for nearly 110 years and this is the first time a Hyuuga saw us. The only people who mostly see and talk to us are the Hijiris and a Sakura. Ah, yes Sakura was a very sweet young girl but she's been ignoring us lately. Hahahahaha!" _the woman suddenly laughed and started walking away. Not that Natsume would want her to stay anyway.

'A Sakura? Mkian!'

When a man in black with a literally bloody mouth came up behind Mikan his body acted on its own and ran towards her. He can clearly hear his friends worriedly calling out to him.

He was getting near her when . . . . he slipped and bumped his head in one of the tables.

Damn it! The great black cat just slipped and bumped his head. This will scar him for life!

"Natsume" that's his Mikan's voice. Well since he's gonna kill him self after this he might as well claim her now before she was out of his reach. Oh, c'mon! You only slipped and bumped your head you stupid cat! You're over reacting.

Well, maybe stupid authoress has a point!

He looked at the crowd around him. This is one of the worst days of his life. He looked around and saw Mikan, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsune, Youichi and the black man with the bloody mouth staring down at him with a grim smile.

And before the darkness consumed him, he has one last thought on his head; 'Holy mother of all chocolate mint muffins, I see dead people!'

--- GA Hospital 1:35 pm ---

With the sickening scent of medicines and antiseptics it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that he's in the GA Hospital, his almost second home.

He looked around and saw that it's a lot more different than his usual rooms. His usual rooms contain a lot of heavy life support machines and IVs. But this room, it's just like any other normal room. Then it all came back to him. He's not here because of another mission, he's here because. . . .Oh damn hell, he slipped and bumped his head.

He sighed and looked around the room for something interesting and saw the door slightly ajar. Hmmm, maybe the nurse forgot to lock it and the wind blew it open?

But the idea was suddenly crumpled and was harshly thrown out of the window when he saw a little girl about six years old staring at him from the foot of his bed.

"Uh, sorry kid, but I think you got the wrong room." Natsume said.

"I'm not lost." The girl said in a thin high pith voice and began giggling.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"This is my room. I was only resting here because of a fever when a man came and stabbed me with out knowing the reason or even knowing who he is. Do you know his reason for killing me, mister?"

Natsume silently and slowly shook his head no and asked, "Why can I see you?"

The girl smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know."

The girl turned around to leave and Natsume saw a knife stuck in her back with fresh blood still flowing out of the big wound. He closed his eyes and felt sorry for the girl. This school really has a lot of problems involving the students. To think of even killing one of their students just to lock up their secrets. The higher ups and their sick minds really are twisted.

"Natsumeeeeee!" a piercing shriek made him open his eyes.

He turned to the door just to see a panting Mikan with Youichi beside her.

Natsume raised a brow at the both of them; "What's your problem Polka? Hey, Youichi!"

"Hey nii-san." Youichi saluted.

"Natsume is something new with you today?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I saw that you're wearing red lace underwear today. Good choice."

Mikan's face flushed crimson and she suddenly jumped in Natsumes bed and begun strangling him. "You sick perverted jerk! That's not what I meant!"

Getting dizzy by the minute, Natsume tried stopping Mikan for a moment by holding her shoulders but because of Mikan's too much moving arms he held her shoulders tighter but maybe he held and pulled a little too tight that caused the three of her buttons open and everything stopped.

Youichi watched in amusement as the two remained frozen with Mikan's blouse opened enough to reveal her C cup and it became more awkward with their current position; Mikan is on top of Natsume holding his collar and Natsume was below her holding the part of her blouse that was supposedly place on her shoulders but now placed on top of her elbows.

Youichi faked caugh "I'll be outside when you need me" and the nine year old boy awkwardly stepped out of the room leaving two frozen teenagers.

It's very silent until Natsume smirked and broke the ice, "So, you're trying to seduce me now, huh?" he let go of her arms and slowly placed his cold hands on her neck. Mikan shivered a little and finally realized what's going on.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Stay away from me you pervert I'm not into rated M till I reach 18!" Mikan screamed and scooted away from Natsume as far as she can.

"18? Idiot that's a little too old to start your self involving in things like that, don't ya think?" Natsume smirked.

"Old? That's even considered too young to involve your self in things like that." Mikan flushed.

Natsume kept quiet but continued looking at Mikan, a very suspicious act. Mikan followed his gaze it landed on her still opened blouse. She looked up and saw him smirk.

"YOU SICK PERVERTED KITTY CAT!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO WAKE UP SIX FEET UNDER GROUND THE NEXT THING YOU LET YOUR GUARDS DOWN!!!!"

--- Outside Natsume's room ---

Youichi can hear some shouting and some objects braking inside.

"I wonder what nii-san did." He sighs.

Then he heard some odd noises again. But this time, not from Natsume's room.

It sounds like heavy footsteps.

Youichi turned and saw a silhouette of man wearing hood and holding what looks like a scythe.

The first thought that ran through his mind was; 'did nee-san really killed nii-san inside and grim reaper is here to get nii-san's soul?'

Youichi's face became like -.- and he mentally slapped himself. What a stupid imagination. Maybe that's just some random guy who's lost or something and maybe that's not a scythe maybe that's just an umbrella.

Ugh, these thoughts are killing him. He decided to just ask the man if he needed some help. But when he turned around, he's not there anymore.

Youichi shrugged and decided that maybe this is the best time to enter

Natsume's room again.

"COME BACK HERE NATSUME!"

"WHY WOULD I? I'M TOO YOUNG AND GORGEOUS TO DIE!"

"YOU NARCISSIT JERK! COME BACK HERE!"

Screams, flying objects and two running teenagers greeted the young Youichi Hijiri once he opened the door. He sweat dropped at the sight before him. This is really getting annoying.

"Will the both of you sit down NOW and behave your selves." Youichi said in a serious voice that got the two teens to stop their childish behavior and sit down silently.

"Playing around is not why we're here now, are we nee-san?"

Mikan sigh and childishly answered the nine year old, "yes"

"And I believe that it's not proper to perv on a 15 years old girl, am I right nii-san?"

Natsume hesitated but nodded his dead nonetheless.

"Good, now watch your behavior next time."

Natsume and Mikan kept quiet and remained staring at the nine year old boy who just lectured them.

"A demon" Mikan squeaked "there's a demon before my eyes."

Natsume nodded in agreement and continued looking at Youichi who looked more than satisfied in their reaction.

Natsume cleared his throat and asked his visitors "So. . .what were you here for?"

"Uhm like I said earlier, is something new or weird with you today." Mikan asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm seeing dead people."

Wow, now that's how you put it bluntly.

"Well do you have something to do with this?" Natsume asked accusingly.

"Well I think that's how you put it." Mikan's hands began sweating.

"What's happening, Mikan? Tell me murder really happened last night?" Natsume's voice was venomous. He really is desperate to know what's happening.

Mikan cringed at Natsume's words. Murder? Now isn't that a little harsh? Nonetheless, she answered.

"Yes, it really happened and yes I am the cause." She said guiltily.

"What is going on, Mikan?" Natsume hissed.

"Our lives will never be the same again, nii-san. Not anymore." Youichi said behind Mikan.

And right there, Natsume knew. He felt it from the time he saw Mikan killed the little girl. Their lives are never going to be the same again.

Not when it involves supernatural happenings that is.


End file.
